The Prison
by Zayden The Vaporeon
Summary: An Umbreon named Jason was sent to jail for something he never did, however Officer Magnezone says otherwise...
1. Chapter 1 : Edited

**I Haven't written a story in quiet a while... I do apologize for that... But anyways here's is a new story! And no, I did not copy anyone's story, it may sound similar to another story's title and desc but the story is not the same!**

**[I had this story written for a while now, but I forgot to publish it]**

**(Also I do not own pokemon, and when you review, make sure to tell me if you want me to continue it and include any erros or any suggestions you may have or seen, Thanks)**

**Umbreon's POV**

"I DID NOTHING WRONG! I SWEAR I'M INNOCENT!"

"Yeah... Yeah... That won't save you from where your going..."

"PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO BELEVE ME!"

"Why should I beleve a criminal like you? And besides, it's my job to arrest the criminals not help them!"

"PLEASE! *sobs* PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

"Well you shouldn't have killed them!"

"BUT I DIDN'T!!!"

**_4 hours earlier..._**

sigh* Why don't I have any friends? I feel so lonely... Wish I had someone to talk to...

sigh* wallking around in the forest with no one to talk to is just... so... boring... and lonly... *sobs*

Why can't I be like others? Everyone else has a friend or someone to talk to...

I don't...

No home either...

My parents were killed by humans...

And my old den was burned by two other pokemon having a regular battle...

**_FLASHBACK_**

I was watching within the bushes, I could easily see two fire types battling and I could also see other pokemon watching...

But who would've thought that a simple battle was going to cause an entire forest fire?

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Ever since that happened, I lost my home... My den... The place where I last saw my parents... My parents... *sobs*

I visit the place every few days... And every time I see it, all I could think of are the wonderful times I had when I was an Eevee, playing around with my parents, helping them get berries and bring them back to the den so we had something to eat in case if they ran out...

**_FLASHBACK_**

A week before the fire had happened

I remember that I had fallen asleep next to my mom, but later that night I had woken up and I looked around trying to find my parents...

"Mom? Dad?", I then headed outside to search for them and the first thing I saw was... *sob* my... *sob* my... parents... *sob*

"Mom! Dad! Are you okay!?", no response... "MOM! DAD! WAKE UP!!!", I saw all the blood around them... "PLEASE WAKE UP!!!", again no response... I went closer and felt they're life less bodies, and they were cold... not a single movement... then during that night, a sudden white light surrounded me, the next thing I knew, I had evolved... into an Umbreon... wish my parents could've seen it... *sobs*

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Now every time I can here to vist the place...

All I could think of was...

All the memories I had with my parents...

All the fun times we had together...

All of them...

sobs*

"Hey are you... Jason?"

That voice... *turns around to the source* "Yes, yes I am officer"

"I want you to come with me"

"Me? Can I ask why?"

"You're under arrest for the murder of the two pokemon that mysteriously died a week ago"

"ARREST!? BUT WHY!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING OFFICER!

"You have to come with me"

"I DID NOTHING WRONG! I SWEAR I'M INNOCENT!"

"Yeah... Yeah... That won't save you from where your going..."

"PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO BELEVE ME!"

"Why should I beleve a criminal like you? And besides, it's my job to arrest the criminals not help them!"

"PLEASE! *sobs* PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

"Well you shouldn't have killed them!"

"BUT I DIDN'T!!!"

"Sir you have to come with me"

"Fine" *sobs*

**_An hour later_**

Last thing I know is that I'm in prison now... Great, when you think things can't get any worst... They do...

Now officer Magnezone took me through the prsion to the cells, it was just one long hall with barely any other pokemon around, they were mostly around the entrance, so near the center and at the end of the hall there weren't any Pokemon in the cells... except for the last one...

I could see another Pokemon in it... A Jolteon...

Officer Magnezone opened the cell and threw me in like I was some toy! Then he closed the cell back up and I could hear him leaving...

I remained on the ground and just started to cry...

**Jolteon's POV**

Why did he bring another Pokemon here? Usually he leaves them near the entrance... but why here? I guess I could try and become friends with him...

After all, I've been lonely ever since I was put in here...

"Woah, hey are you okay?", he then started crying... maybe he's not okay... "listen, I know it's not easy being put in prison-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Maybe something else happened? He didn't move from where he was... "Listen I know what you're going through but-"

"NO YOU DONT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE LOSING YOU'RE PARENTS AND BEING LEFT ALONE"

Woah is it that serious? After that he got up and layed down on the leaf bed on the other side of the room, but he didn't stop crying... I went over to him to talk but No words came out of me... I thought it would be a better idea to leave him alone for a few minutes or until he's over it...

**_An hour later..._**

Well he stopped crying but he still refuses to talk to me... "listen, I know what it's like to lose your parents, I've lost mine to some human trainers who wanted to capture them", I know what it's like to lose the ones you love and look up to, but you have to get over it first...

No response... "you may not have anyone to talk to or protect you, but you can talk to me, your not alone since we're going to be here for a few months, we might as welll become friends..."

Nothing... "talk to me when your ok with it, I've been lonely ever since I was put in here..."

**Umbreon's POV**

He really wants us to become friends? But why? I was expecting to be with someone who was going to bully me, I guess I can become friends with him and have someone to talk to... Yes! That's what I'm doing!

**Jolteon's POV**

I went to the other side of the room and layed down on the other leaf bed there was, suddenly I heard footprints, I turned to look and I could see him walking towards me, he finally wants to talk to me!

"Um, hello"

"Hi"

"S-sorry if I was ignoring you"

"It's okay, I understand that most other pokemons wouldn't talk to strangers"

"Yeah... so I heard you want us to become friends?"

"YEAH! Oh sorry for yelling"

"It's okay... I've been wanting to talk to someone for a while now. Also why are you so friendly to me?"

"Well, you seem like a nice guy so... why not?"

"Oh, I forgot to say my name is Jason"

"Hey Jason, I don't like to be called by my name so you can call me Jolteon"

"Can I ask why?"

"Just certain problems I don't want to talk about"

"Okay, so... what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, did officer magnemite tell you how long you're going to be in here for?"

"He said 8 months"

8 months!? "Hey, I'm being freed by that time as well!"

"Cool! So, we're are you going after that?"

"I don't know... None of my friends wanted to help me so I doubt I'm going back to them"

"But at least you had friends"

"True, but I didn't really consider them as friends since they never supported me or talk to me or anything like that at all"

"Oh..."

"How about you Jason? Where are you going after your free?"

"Well, I don't have a home, nor family, not even friends so I'm not really sure about that..."

"Hey, how about we travel together? I mean we are friends aren't we?

"Well, we are but where would we travel to?"

"To where ever we'd like!"

"Well, it does sound fun, sure"

"Awesome!"

"So... what can we do in the prison?"

"Well, there's nothing for us to do"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, all we do is sit in our cells and wait for them to bring us food twice a day, besides that there's nothing we can do"

"Okay, I thought it would be at least interesting..."

"So how about we got some sleep? It's already becoming night"

"Wait, I haven't eaten all day!"

"Yeah, they're not going to bring you any food now, it's more likely that they'll bring you something tomorrow"

"So I have to sleep with an empty stomach?"

"Yeah, there's not much you can do about that"

"Fine" *sigh*

"I'm a bit tired so I'll see you in the morning, Good night!"

"Ok, good night"

**So this is where I'll leave the first chapter at...**

**(I do not own pokemon, and when you review, make sure to tell me if you want me to continue it and include any erros or any suggestions you may have or seen, Thanks)**

**_#TheRedUmbreon_**

**_#TheRedUmbreonDistrict_**

**_#Thanks4Reading_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Welcome to Chapter 2!_**

**_I know what you're going to say... Yes indeed, I am a terrible writer for taking almost a month to write a new chapter, sorry about that... (I wrote this in 4 days actually)_**

**_Anyways it's time to write chapter 2! Let's get started... Every time I write something like that it feels like I'm introducing a YouTube video... Feels weird since I'm not..._**

**_(I don't own Pokemon and there will be no NSFW stuff in the story)_**

**Umbreon's POV**

"Ugh...", I said when I woke up, even though I could hardly get any sleep on an empty stomach, and dreaming doesn't help either, all I can dream of is food, so hungry...

I looked around and saw the Jolteon I met earlier still asleep and well the sun was just rising so I guess he isn't a morning Pokemon... Not like me... Every since I became an Umbreon, after what happened to my parents... My parents... *sobs* It just feel normal for me to be awake early in the morning and late afternoon... Even being awake during the night felt usual for me... But why? It never felt normal to me when I was an Eevee, why now? Is it my eeveelution? Or is it because I've been stressed out after everything I've been through? *sighs*

What now?

Pizza?

Ugh... All this thinking is making me more hungrier then usual... But I can't do anything about it since there's no food nearby... *sigh* guess I'll just have to wait until they bring food... But how much longer do I have to wait? Besides being hungry, now I'm thirsty... Do I have to wait until they bring food to drink water as well? Well there is a toilet at the corner of the room but I refuse to drink from there! Just thinking about it makes me shiver, not sure if it's because of me thinking how to drink from the toilet or because of how cold it is...

Ugh... How long is that Jolteon going to be asleep for? I'm bored and need someone to talk to... I know if I wake him up we're going to have problems, and I don't want to lose my first and only friend I have...

I guess I could try to sleep for another hour...

**1 hour later ; Jolteon's POV**

yawns* another day has gone by... 244 days left... Well at least I have someone to talk... But can I trust him?

After some thinking I decided to get up and stretch a bit before walking over to Jason's bed, where I noticed that he was still asleep... What could he be dreaming?

**Meanwhile in Jason's nightmare...**

"HELP!!! THERE'S A GIANT STEAK THAT WANTS TO EAT ME!!! ALL I WANTED WAS FOOD!!! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!!"

**Back to the Jolteon**

He sounds so peaceful, so relaxed, as if he's enjoying his dream...

I guess I should start to trust him more...

I wonder how strong could he be?

sigh* I guess I have nothing else to do then wait for the food to come or for Jason to wake up...

**Some time later ; In Jason's nightmare**

How did I let this happen? I thought I was safe! Now I'm swimming in the stomach of a giant steak... Now what do I do? Wait... Do steaks have stomachs? And how did this much water get in his stomach? I've been running for a while and never saw a pool of water! Unless he drank it all... Well I don't know how he found it but it's messing my fur up! But what makes no sense is, why is it so cold!?

**Jolteon's POV**

Well the food is here but Jason is still asleep, so I left his tray in front of him surely the smell of food should make him hungry and wake him up. Then I decided to drop some cold water on him, he only moved around though but he's still sleeping... Now what?

**_Okay, this might be a short chapter but I'll start to work more on it this week! Make sure to tell me if you see any mistakes along side with your review and/or what you think of the story so far!_****_Anyways, Thanks 4 Reading!_**

**_#TheRedUmbreon_**

**_#TheRedUmbreonDistrict_**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's Chapter 3! This chapter was written in 2 days.**

**J****ust so no one's confused yes it's me (TheRedUmbreon) I just changed my nickname so it would be more original! You can now find me as Corviknight's District**

**Once you finish reading, feel free to review it and tell me if you see any mistakes! Anyways Enjoy!**

**Also thanks to those that review!**

**Again just so no one gets confused I changed Officer Magnemite to Officer Magnezone just so it doesn't get confusing later on**

**(I do not own Pokemon and there will be absolutely NO NSFW in this story!)**

**Jolteon's POV**

After several failed attempts trying to wake Jason up, I decided to give up and eat my food that I left on my tray. Although the food wasn't as 'delicious' as other times, it still is good. Meatball soup is not my favorite type of meals~

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Hm?", I stopped eating to look a Jason, and from what I could see, he was heavily panting and the reaction on his face there is no doubt he was having a nightmare. " Finally your awake! It's already midday and your foods here!"

"FOOD!!!"

He then rolled over to his stomach and started to eat it all as fast as he can, sloppy but fast. "Someone's hungry..."

"Mmm~", was all he said before he continued eating...

Guess he really was hungry, he's actually going to finish eating his soup faster then me. I don't really like soup so I don't eat it that often, which may explain why I don't like it...

"Aaaahhh... That was good..."

I can't believe it, he finishing his soup in less then 2 minutes! It's been five minutes since I started eating mine and I'm pretty sure I'm not not even half way done.

**A few minutes later ; Jason's POV**

"Can I ask you something?", I said while looking at Jolteon

"Yeah, what is it?"

"How big is the prison?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I've benn curious every since I got here"

"Well, the prison is a bit large but I didn't see much of it, all I know is that at there is only one entrance and that's the only way to get in the prison, but it's not the only way out, when you got here did you see a cafeteria?"

"No, where was it?"

"It's to the left of the entrance but they don't use it so, I don't know why they have it"

"How come?"

"Well, they have the kitchen near it but all they do is cook food and pit them on a tray and bring it to us, then they come back to take the tray back to the kitchen and the only Pokemon that works here are Magnemite and they don't say anything, they only do what Officer Magnezone tells them to do"

"Hm..."

"Want me to keep going?"

"Yes"

"Okay, you may have seen the halls, now how many cells do you think there is?"

"I don't know, there was a lot of them, it actually took us a while to get here..."

"Well, there's a total of 200 cells from the start of the prison to here, so for us to escape it would be impossible and breaking down the thick stone walls would be a lot of trouble"

"What if we were to break out through the ceiling?"

"But then how are you going to get up there?"

"Hm... A ladder?"

"And where are you going to get one in prison?"

"Good point... Please continue telling me about the prison"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you saw the warden's office to your right at entrance, didn't you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's where Officer Magnezone likes to stay, if any pokemon were to come, he would be able to see them through the camera, then he would come out and welcome them while being followed by several Magnemites that server as his bodyguards, so attacking him wouldn't be a good idea unless you have a tough defense and a type advantage on electric types"

"Ok..."

"No one comes here to visit though, a few of the pokemon that came here said they were brought here after they're parents died..."

"Is it possible that officer Magnezone is the one who killed my parents along with those others?"

"It could be possible but unless you have proof, there is no way you can tell if he's the culprit"

"Interesting... Wait, what are you in here for?"

"Well, I was told that I was being arrested for 'misbehaving and being disrespectful' even though I didn't do anything"

"Okay..."

**I'll end the third chapter here since I'm running out of ideas for this chapter, I'll upload another chapter in about a week or two once I get an idea for what else I want to add, feel free to leave any suggestions as it would help me make the story longer!**

**Also make sure to tell me any errors the story / chapter may have alongside with your review!**

**Again I'm TheRedUmbreon (now known as CorviKnight's District) and Thanks 4 Reading!**

**Sorry if the chapter sounds rushed...**

**_#TheRedUmbreon_**

**_#CorviKnightsDistrict_**


	4. Chapter 4

**When I said I was going to take a two week break, I meant three weeks...**

**(I was supposed to upload this chapter on June 30 but either way happy 4th of July!)**

**Anyways a new chapter has appeared!!! Again sorry for just now being able to write this story!****Also this story is going to be all about Officer Magnezone, anyone else talking in this story is either the Magnemites that work for him or his family during any Flashback throughout the story!**

**Once you finish reading the chapter, make sure to review the story and tell me if there is any mistakes or advice I could use to improve the story when I decide to do a rewrite of it, and tell me any suggestions you may have for future chapters! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and one more thing, I have something planned for the next chapter... You'll see once you finish reading...**

**_(I do not own Pokemon, and there will be ABSOLUTELY NO NSFW in this story!!!)_**

**_That same day, The Prison's Cafeteria_**

**_Officer Magnezone's POV_**

"Okay, did everyone deliver the food to they're respective prisoner?"

"Yes, boss"

"Okay, everyone go pick up they're tray in an hour!"

"Yes, boss"

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me"

"Yes, boss"

**_Officer Magnezone's Officer_**

Finally I can now take a break for the rest of the day. I turned on the PC to continue playing a game when I saw a notification...

You have one 1 new message*

Hm? A new message? It better not be the FPI, they've been on to me for a while now, I'm just lucky that they haven't found out that I'm a corrupt Officer yet...

Checks mail*

_Dear,__Officer Magnezone__Hello, this is the FPI, we're messaging you to announce that tomorrow an inspector form the FPI will go to your prison to make sure the prison is being run like it should be, once inspection is complete you will be able to continue your daily routine._

_sincerely,_

_FPI_

Well that can't be good... If they find out, I'll go to jail and they'll free all the prisoners and replace me with someone else...I can't let them find out but how am I going to do this?

I guess the only solution is to hide...

**_Later that night..._**

"Okay Magnemites, I'll leave you all in charge of the place, I'll be back tomorrow..."

"Okay, boss"

**_The Prison's entrance_**

Okay... Now I need to go to the only place where I can hide... My home... It may have been the place where my parents died, but it's my only hope that I have to hide, hopefully no one knows about it...

**_5 years earlier..._**

yawn* what a fine morning! Can't wait for the surprise my mom said was for me...

"Mom? I'm awake"

"Mom?", I searched throughout the house looking for my mom, I was only a Magnemite back then, however what I saw when I went to the front door... Terrified me...

"Mom?"

"RUN!!!"

what I saw next... Traumatized me till now... I saw... I saw... Parts of my mom go flying all over the place... And that wasn't all... The culprit... An Ampharos... I saw it stare at me with a grin on his face as he said

"YOU'RE NEXT!"

All I could do was run or hover as fast as I could to escape from whatever they wanted to do with me...

**_Back to the present..._**

Ever since then, I've tried to evade from going back there... But now, It's the only place I can hide, no one knows about it, except for a few friends from when I used to go to school with... Whom I haven't talked to ever since that happened...

And the night, is helping me stay hidden from an other Pokémon seeing me...

I just need to go around the city and behind the mountain to get to the house...

**_1 hour later at the other side of the city..._**

Okay, I should be close to it, just need to go around the mountain to reach it... I just hope that no ones there or sees me...

A few minutes later at what used to be Officer Magnezone's house...

Wait... WHAT HAPPENED!?

**Somewhat short but I promise I'll upload the next chapter within a week after this one!**

**Make sure to review alongside with any errors the chapter may have! Feel free to leave any suggestions you may want to see for future chapters!**

**Thanks 4 Reading!**

**(Note: I feel like the author's note is longer than the chapter it self... I'll try make the next chapter longer... Less author's notes... More story...)**

**_#TheRedUmbreon_**

**_#CorviKnightsDistrict_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of The Prison, published a bit later then I had promised, sorry... Also this chapter was already started so I'll just rewrite and finish it... Again, sorry for the late publish!**

**(I was a bit**** in a rush to publish this I didn't realize there were somespacing errors, sorry)**

**Jason: *knocks on the door***

**Vaporeee: *opens the door* oh... Um... Hi?****Jason: WHERE WERE YOU!?!?!?**

**Vaporeee: *slams the door***

**Jason: *starts banging on the now closed door* OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!!! WE HAVE TO TALK!!!**

**Vaporeee: *grabs a piece of paper and a pen before running to his room and locking his door to write his last will***

* * *

**Some time after midnight at officer Magnezone's old house**

**Magnezone's POV**

"Wait... WHAT HAPPENED!?", I screamed accidentally while looking in shock at what used to be the house that I lived in before I got my job, the house was no longer standing, instead all I see are pieces of what used to be the walls and some furniture that's no longer usable! But, when did this happen? Then I heard a fainted

"Officer Magnezone, your under arrest"

I then turned to look at who it was and the next thing I know is that I'm surrounded by Arcanines

"Sir, the FPI is looking for you"

All I wanted to do was run, I didn't want anything to do with them, I soon turned to look around me trying to find an opening until I heard

"Don't try anything stupid"

Too late, I used shock wave on a group of Arcanines to see if I could escape from what I would be facing, unfortunately as soon as I did that I got blasted by flamethrower from all directions, and that was all I remembered before I had fainted

**The next morning ; Jason's POV**

I woke up way too early as the sky was still dark but not too dark to still be considered night, I'd say it was around 6 AM, I got up and went to sit in the middle of the room to admire the morning skylight from the small window that was high up on the wall, I slowly sighed as I realized how much I missed being outside

I kept admiring the morning sky unable to see the sun rise but I could still see the sky get brighter, then it was a few minutes ago, I then started to remember when I used to be a young Eevee, I remembered before we moved to where I was living in, we used to live near a plain field, I remembered that my mom wakes me and my dad up so we could see the sunrise together

I was starting to have flashbacks of when my mom and dad used to play tag with me, we used to have fun running through the field while we saw flying pokemons in the sky as we run, I even remember when one of them, a Tailow challenged me to a race, it ended as a tie, but I had a lot of fun talking to him, now that I realize, that was the only time he talked to me before we moved away and he was also the only one I met that lived there

I wonder if I could go back there and ask him if we could become friends, he seemed nice and I sometimes wonder if I all the Pokemon's that lived there are nice, I also saw that bird and insect types were getting along with each other just fine, something I didn't think about it until now, maybe they all just ate the berries? Because there were lots of bushes all over that produced berries every year so food wasn't a problem

I never realized it until now that I was crying softly , I looked up again at the window and saw that the Sun's rays were shining through it and hitting me, as I started to feel my body warm, I then turned to look at Jolteon thinking he was still asleep and saw him sitting next to me looking at me with a worried look, wait how long has he been there?

"Everything okay? I was trying to get your attention when you were crying but you didn't react so I wanted to know if you were okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine", I must've gotten lost in the memories that I was having...

**Jolteon's POV**

He's hiding something...

A few minutes ago...

I woke hearing what I though was crying, it wasn't loud but I could still hear someone sniffling, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jason at the middle of the room with his head down and with his eyes closed, maybe he remembered something?

I looked over to him concerned and slowly I got up and said "Good morning",

No response, was he asleep? I lightly tapped his shoulder seeing if he would respond, he looked up towards the window that was high up on the back wall of the jail cell, the sun was shining on his fur as he just sits there as tears were running down his eyes, he then looked over at me and I decided to take this time to ask him "Everything okay? I was trying to get your attention when you were crying but you didn't react so I wanted to know if you were okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine", was his response

He must've remembered something, and if he was crying then it must've been something he misses, probably his parents? He did say they died a week before he came here so it must be that...

* * *

**Vaporeee: okay I'm going to leave this chapter here...**

**Jason: Fine, but you better update this story more often...**

**Vaporeee: I'll try...**

**Jason: If you want me to forgive you then I want you to groom my fur**

**Vaporeee: ok... *starts to lick Jason's fur***

**Jason: If you do a good job then I will go easy on you**

**Thanks for reading**

**_#Vaporeee_**

**_#VaporeeeFFN_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon_**

**Vaporeee: "I sometimes think that I should've stayed as an Umbreon..."**

**Jason: "Why?"**

**Vaporeee: "Compared to most Vaporeons', I may be the only one with a tail that's longer then they're own body, I can literally bite the fins on the end of my tail without a problem"**

**Jason: "Shouldn't that make you better at swimming or something like that?"**

**Vaporeee: "Not sure..."**

**???: *knocks the door***

**Jason: "can you see who's at the door?"**

**Vaporeee: "why me?"**

**Jason: "Because I said so!"**

**Vaporeee: "fine...", *opens door***

**Jolteon: "oh, um... Hello", *blushes* "My name's Jolteon, your a pretty Vaporeon, can you tell me you name ma'am?"**

**Vaporeee: "ma'am? Last time I checked, I am not a girl"**

**Jolteon: "oh... I'm sorry, um... Sir?"**

**Vaporeee: "also, don't you remember my voice? I was the Umbreon with red rings that used to live here some time ago..."**

**Jolteon: "oh... But how do I know your him?"**

**Vaporeee: "I can say you actual name if your actual name if you want mmph~"**

**Jolteon: *quickly puts a paw over Vaporeee's mouth before he could finish talking* "okay that's not necessary"**

* * *

**Later that day at The Prison, Jason's POV**

"What time is it? And when are they going to bring the food?"

"Not sure, it's not like them to be taking so long with it"

"Do you think that something must've happened?"

"Not sure, this hasn't happened before"

Just then, a group of Ampharos came right up to our cell looking at us with a clipboard in they're paws, they all looked almost the same, except for the one who was leading them, they were flipping through the papers that was on they're clipboard until they stopped on one, they're fur wasn't like the others, instead, they were a pink-ish color, after a while they finally spoke up "Jason, we want you to come with us"

"O-okay", I responded nervously seeing the now opened cell door and following the Ampharos

After some time, we walked towards a room somewhere in the prison that had a enormous window beside the door that let's you see everything clearly, in it the room only had a table with several papers on it and two chairs, then they told me to sit the one that was close to the entrance while the pink-ish Ampharo that was leading them sat across, afterwards the others left leaving me alone with the on leading them, after they closed the door he spoke up saying

"Hello, I am Richard the coordinator of the Federal Pokemon Investigators or the FPI as you may have heard", he then showed me his license where it stated his full name along with his role, an expiration date along with his date of birth and the word FPI in bold on the side, after a few seconds he put it away and continued talking "we're here because we detected irregular activity coming from this prison, all of them have to do with the who was running the prison, we've been asking several questions to all the prisoners to get more details about everything that has been happening here, so I would like to answer the following questions, What where you doing before you got arrested?, did you go to trial before they had given you your sentenced? How long-"

After a few minutes had passed, I answered all the questions he had told me, afterwards he told me to go to the cafeteria if I wanted to eat anything before I would be lead back to my cell, I did as so and followed a few Ampharos that were leading me to the entrance of the cafeteria and I headed towards the of the back of the cafeteria where there was a counter, on the counter I saw several trays with food, and on the tray there was a fried dead Magikarp with a glass of water and some berries on the side, I carefully grabbed the first tray with my mouth and walked towards an empty table, I carefully climbed on the bench and sat there slowly eating my food and drinking the water that was in front of me, after a while I saw a Glaceon walk towards me and slowly dropped the tray on to the table beside me and asked "is this seat taken?", judging by they're high pitch voice, I would assume it was a female

"No, it isn't", I responded to her question

"May I sit here?"

"If you want to", I said before watching her climb on to the bench and sit beside me, she took a bit of her fish and swallowed it before she turned to talk to me

"Hi name's Winter, what's yours?"

"M-my name's Jason", I replied nervously since I never talked to another female besides my mom

**Winter's POV**

Well Jason seems nice, but why does he look like he's about to cry? "everything okay?", I asked wondering why he looks upset all of a sudden

" oh.. Um... Y-yeah...", was his response

"You sure? If you have a problem maybe I could help", I said with a smile trying to make him feel better

"I'd prefer n-not to talk about it"

"Oh, ok", I said not wanting to make him feel bad, so I decided to change topics "so, what do you think those Ampharos are doing here?"

"Not sure, all I heard was they were seeing some suspicious activity coming from the manager of the prison"

"Ok, also what are you in here for? I'm here because I was falsely accused of _'s__tealing'_ something that I never did", I said curious of why he was here

"Well, I'm here because I was accused of killing another Pokemon", he replied with a sad tone before he started to play with the fish skeleton using his paws

I wanted to ask him again but I didn't want to force him to say something he doesn't want to talk about

**Jason's POV**

I still can't get the sight of my parent's dead bodies out of my mind, I turned to look at the door trying to think of what Richard had said earlier, before I realized how long it had been felt someone tapping my shoulder, I turned to look and saw that Jolteon had arrived with his own tray of food and was trying to get my attention from the across the table

"Jason, since when are you daydreaming?", he said in a cheerful tone

"I got distracted by my thoughts"

"Oh, and I see you met Winter already"

"I saw he was by himself so I thought he would've liked some company", was Winter's reply

"You two know each other?", I said wondering when did they meet

"Oh, I forgot to mention that we went to school together, that's why I know her", responded Jolteon

After that they both had started to talk to each other, I paid no attention to what they were saying and want back to staring at the door, after a while I heard Richard walk in getting everyone's attention before saying "I would like to make an announcement to everyone, so I want you all to come towards the courtyard", and he left being followed by several Ampharos, soon after we all followed a Ampharos that would guide us there if we didn't know where it was

* * *

**Vaporeee: "Chapter 6 is now finished being longer then my usual chapters and due to my lack of creativity, I have to use the internet to come up with names for future characters! Also the chapter was supposed to be uploaded in November but I had a case of writer's block so I couldn't think of what to add beyond 5 lines after the author's notes!"**.

**Jolteon: "what's writer's block?"**

**Jason: "It's when your too lazy to write chapters"**

**Vaporeee: "WAIT! NO IT ISN'T!!", *starts to sweat***

**Jolteon: "Is there a cure for that?"**

**Vaporeee: "well the-", say before he get cut off by Jason**

**Jason: "THERE IS!!! All we have to do is take him to surgery!"**

**Vaporeee: "Wait... What?"****Jolteon: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's take him!"**

**Vaporeee: "WAIT!!!"**

**Jason: *hits Vaporeee with cut on the head before tackling him to the ground and using duct tape to tie his legs together so he can't escape***

**Vaporeee: "WAIT! I'LL DO ANYTH-MMPH"**

**Jason: *adds duct tape to his mouth so he can't talk* "okay so now we can take him!"**

**Vaporeee: "MMMMPPHHH!!!"****Jolteon: "Who's going to carry him?"**

**Jason: "Doesn't matter we can drag him..."**

**Vaporeee: "MMMMMMMMMMPPPPHHHHHHHH!!!"**

**Jolteon: "Also, what's surgery?"**

**Jason: "I'll explain on the way", *starts to drag Vaporeee out the door***

**Vaporeee: *squirms around trying to break free from the duct tape***

**I encourage you guys to review because I'm lazy to re - read the chapter for any possible errors! If I didn't search it up, I would've kept duct tape as duck tape, lol**

**#Vaporeee**

**#Vaporeeeon**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon_**

**(I forgot to post this sooner sorry)**

**Zayden: "So this may probably be the last chapter of the story, I may write more chapters for the story but I will consider them as 'extra chapters' so yeah..."**

**Jolteon: "Why are you making this the last chapter then? You don't want us anymore?"**

**Jason: "He never wanted us to begin with"**

**Jolteon: "WHAT!? I thought we were friends!" *looks down and starts to cry***

**Zayden: "First, that's not true, we can still be friends", even though I don't know when that happened "and second, even if this is the last chapter, you two and probably other characters in this story will be in future chapters of my other stories, but you'll be considered as side characters or extras for those stories..."**

**Jolteon: "oh... ok sounds fine with me..."**

**Jason: "I'm not okay with the fact that my story is coming to an end, also how many times are you going to change your name?"**

**Zayden: "dunno, but I hope this will be the last time, but at least I have a name you guys can call me, instead of a nickname...**

**Jolteon: "true..."**

**Zayden: "Anyways I'll start writing, also I may consider rewriting this story as I know I've improved since I started writing this story and start writing a sequel to this story but this chapter is as far as the plot of the story will go, I appreciate those that review and gave me suggestions to add to the story so far!"**

_Note: This isn't the last chapter, but it was intended to be, but I kinda got carried away by other stuff and didn't finish yet, but do expect the this to finish soon and the chapters will be almost as long as this one or longer..._

_Also, when I copied and pasted it from a different app to the document manager, I noticed there are two empty lines spacing out some paragraphs and for some reason I can't fix them and I'm not sure if they'll still be there when I publish it..._

**(Feel free to review and mention any errors the chapter or the story may have and I'll come back and fix it!)**

* * *

**Later that day : Jason's POV**

After following the Ampharos for a minute we made it towards some doors that were at the back of the prison that opened up to the outer world, and it feels good to finally be able to see colors that aren't just gray, and to feel the warm sunlight hitting my body

The courtyard was just a plain grass field with a large steel fence that prevents anyone from being able to escape so easily, it was as long from one side of the prison to the other, but it wasn't very wide

I kept following the other Pokemon till we reach a certain area where there was a podium which Richard was surrounded by Ampharos surrounding around him, and along the fence, he then started speaking "I've wanted to gather you all here because we're trying to stop corruption in any way we can, and the old warden of the prison was heavily influenced by it, he is now arrested and will not see the light of day for a long time, now let me introduce you to the new warden in charge, Cooper", he then pointed to an Ampharos that took a step forward raising his paw up with a determined grin

Richard then spoke up again "Now we're to make sure justice is served, but in order to do that we will need to review your all's sentence and any evidence if there's any, based on our decision, we will inform you of you new sentence or we may decide to let you go free of any charges, with that being said, you all will be going to a different cell and your cell mate may be different if you have any problems just tell one of our securities, you may be dismissed"

After that everyone had started to leave a few were going back to the cafeteria while I went with another group of pokemon to our new cell's, I then asked one of the Ampharos where my new cell was going to be, he flipped through some paper on his clipboard and asked me to state my name, I told him his name as he begun shuffling through the series of paper till he stopped on one, he then told me to follow him towards a cell that was a lot closer compared to the one I used to be in, fortunately for me, it was alone meaning I wouldn't have to deal with someone problematic, yet, the Ampharos opened the door for me to enter and closed it behind me before leaving, after a few minutes had gone by, another Ampharos came to the cell being followed by another Pokemon, it was a Jolteon, but it wasn't the one I had met before, it's appearance looked more feminine, so much for me wanting to be alone, the cell's door opened and the Jolteon walked in with the door being closed afterwards as the Ampharps had started to walk away with a series of keys in his paws

I was laying on one of the two hard wooden bed there was in the cell, I was looking at the Jolteon as they kept looking at me back curiously, "Hi, my name's Amber", it said in a high pitched voice confirming my suspicion of it be a female

"Hello, my name's Jason, It's a pleasure to meet you Amber", I replied thinking it was polite

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jason", She replied in a cheerful tone "so, what are you in here for?", she asked tilting her head slightly

"For something I never did, murder", I said trying to hide my anger

"Wow, what did they do to you to deserve that?", she said jokingly

I remained silent, slightly annoyed by her response

"Sorry, I'm just teasing you...", was her reply

I ignored her and turned away from her closing my eyes so I could try to sleep

"C'mon don't be like that...", she said starting to sound worried

I continued to ignore her

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I just like teasing others, if you don't like it, then I promise I won't tease you anymore"

Hearing her say that made me open my eyes and start to wonder if I should accept her apology, I turned over to look at her and said "you promise?"

"Yes", was her serious answer

I stayed there looking at her eyes trying to tell if she was lying or not, I couldn't really tell since I don't know how that works only heard of it "I accept your apology then", was my answer breaking the short silence, she started smiling and soon after she nudged me, showing her appreciation, she then pulled away and asked

"Do you want to be friends?"

I thought about it before I came to a conclusion, it wouldn't hurt to be friends with someone who may care about others wouldn't it? "Sure", was my simple response

She perked up at my response and nudged me again, feeling her nose rubbing near my neck was weird considering we were 'friends', "so, what do you want to talk about?", she said as she pulled away

"I'm a bit tired, and it's starting to get dark so I want to get some sleep", I said trying to sound tired as I don't feel comfortable talking to her, but it was evening and most Pokemon's at this time usually prepare to go to sleep

"Already? Your no fun...", she pouted

Just then, a group a Pokemon were walking by being guided by a few Ampharos, different types, colors and species could be seen, I even saw the Jolteon I met earlier walk alongside Winter as they continued talking to each other, I saw a trio of them apart from the group as they stopped at the cell across from the one I was in, an Ampharos opened the door allowing two Lycanrocs' enter, the first one was a orange-ish color while the second one was a brown sorta white-ish color, they both looked similar, I assumed one of them was what they call a 'shiny', I just starred at them as the Ampharos closed the door behind them and take the keys in his paw as started walking away the way he came from, the two lycanrocs' started to talk to each other almost as if they were friends or something, I then felt Amber poking me and I looked back at her "well, if your really tired, the good night I guess", she said with a slight angered look

"Good night", was my response before she had started walking towards the other wooden bed, I thought that I would finally be able to sleep, so I turned over facing the wall and closed my eyes before falling into a deep slumber

**Later that night**

I woke up a couple of hours later, by the time it was already dark that I could see the moon and stars from the small window, but for some reason I felt like I was being watched, I decided to ignore it but it didn't go away, and it wasn't letting me sleep, I turned over towards the sleeping Jolteon on the other side of the cell, but it wasn't her, she was sound asleep facing away from the wall, I thought I was starting to go crazy so I turned back and closed my eyes once more trying to go back to sleep

Didn't work...

Still didn't work...

I still felt like I was being watched, I thought it could be one of the lycanroc from the other cell, so I looked up towards the cell and could see that I was indeed being observed by one of the lycanroc, to be more specific it was the one with orange fur, they were on the same side as me, and even though I caught them, they're still looking at me, they were laying on they're stomach as they're eyes were fixed on me, occasionally blinking from time to time, now that I know who it was, I thought I could go back to sleep, so I stopped looking at whoever it was and returned to my original position facing towards the wall, I closed my eyes once more but I still couldn't sleep, having someone watch me was starting to make me feel uncomfortable, I decided to look back at them but this time, they were sitting by the bars of they're cell, they noticed me look back up at them and were signalling with they're paws for me to walk towards them, I thought I wasn't going to get some sleep so approaching them was the only thing I could do, so I got up and stretched before jumping off the hard wood and landing with my feet on the even harder concrete ground, I started walking towards them till I got as close as I could, I didn't feel scare as I knew there was two set of bars between us, so if they're wanted to harm me they couldn't do much since the hallway separated the cells' a bit but not too far, they started whispering to me which I could hear the say "Hi, my name's Laila, what's yours?", she sounded like she wanted to know me more, so I responded in a whisper

"Hello, my name's Jason"

"Jason? Very fitting for a handsome Umbreon like you...", her reply made me blush, she was kinda cute too but I'm not sure if our conversation should go too far

"Thanks I guess", was how I responded while looking away

"What do you say if we go out sometime once we're freed?", this is what I was worried about, we're not even friends and barely got to know each other and she already wants to go on a date with me, but she did say once we're freed so I would assume by then I would finally decide whether or not I want to be dating someone

"I don't know, it's seems a bit too early for me to be dating someone", hopefully she understands

"Come on, it'll be fun!", maybe she doesn't understand me, yet

"I don't know, can I at least think about it?", I said trying stop her from pressuring me

"fine, you have until when we're freed to decide...", she said while looking at me with a smirk before she walked over to her bed and went back to sleep

I decided to do the same, I climbed up on to the hard wood and laid my head on the some what soft pillow, but I still felt like I was being watched, I looked back up towards both lycanrocs' but it wasn't them, so I turned over to look at the Jolteon on the other side of the cell, I noticed she was indeed awake and looking at me upset, she then turned over and was now facing the wall, I ignored it and thought she might've had a bad dream, so I turned back and closed my eyes and eventually was able to fall asleep

**The next morning**

I slowly opened my eyes realizing it was already morning, I could see that every one else was up already meaning I had slept in a bit longer then usual, I turned over on my stomach and looked up to see the two lycanroc talking to each other in the middle of they're cell just like yesterday, I then turned over to see that Amber was awake, she was still on her bed but was looking up at the ceiling, I remained silent and returned to my original position facing the wall

After about an hour had passed, I heard keys ringing, so I turned to look at the door and saw several Ampharos walk by while one stopped at our cell and opened it as it signaled for us to follow them, we were being escorted back outside kinda like yesterday, a group of Pokemon were already outside waiting by the podium, this was something I didn't realize, they're letting groups of about 10 Pokemon out at a time, but why? I followed the others and sat down at the back of the crowd, we all waited as group after group of Pokemon came out to listen to what Richard who was now on the podium getting everyone's attention while being guarded by Ampharos was going to say, I never realized until now how many Pokemon there were in this prison, there had to be at least a hundred

Once Richard got everyone's attention,he started to talk "Good morning everyone, after carefully reviewing all of your cases, we've decided that those who don't have enough evidence or don't have any at all will be freed since we can not prosecute them for a sentence, once I call out your name, you are allowed to leave free of any crime and able to return to your old life before you got here, an Ampharos will also escort you to the entrance, if you don't hear your name, you'll be getting a sentence adjusted to how long you've been in here and the evidence we have"

Hearing that filled me with hope now knowing I may be freed and be able to go back to, wait what am I supposed to do? I have no family and surely someone else must be living in my old den by now wouldn't they? probably go to the city? But I don't exactly have any money or anyway of getting some to buy anything, and to buy a house in one of the residential areas is quite expensive, the only thing I can do is find a new den somewhere that isn't occupied by another Pokemon

I was thinking so much I didn't realize he had started to call out names, by the way he was calling them out, it seemed as if he was doing it in alphabetical order, so that's what I hoped he was doing

**a few minutes later...**

He was calling them out by they're full name which makes it take even longer, but it was good thing since it might be confusing when there may be others with the same first na...

"Jason Silver"

I heard my name be called out, this made me excited but also made me sad as well, because it means that I no longer have stay locked up looking at the ceiling all day and waiting for food, but this also means that I have to go back to being alone without friends or anyone to talk to, I looked over the crowd to see if I could find that Jolteon I had met the other day when I was first arrived to the prison, but I couldn't find him, and I didn't know his name, so he could've left already, so I decided to head for the doors of the courtyard that led me inside and followed where everyone was going, soon enough I had reached the entrance where a few Ampharos were waiting with a clipboard in they're hands, they told me to say my full name and so I did, after they were done looking through the papers on they're clipboards, they said "we verified your name and now your free to go back to your old life before you got here", and they opened the doors for me, I thanked them and was met with the outside world, no fence, just a straight dirt pathway that led to an intersection where 4 paths meet, there were little Pokemon's on it so I assumed most of them were so glad to be freed, they went off running as fast as they could to they're homes and they're families

So I followed the pathway till I reached the cross, there were signs that indicated where it led to, the one on the left led to the local city, Saturnalia City, while the one on the right led to Beach side Town which happens to be next to the capital of the region, I didn't know where to go since I didn't have any family or friend to go with, and I'm pretty sure someone would've already claimed my old den

So I took that path on the right and kept walking on it for a few minutes before I decided to go off the path towards the left to make my way through the bushes and trees, and the reason why is because this will lead me towards the beach, and soon enough I could see some blue color off in the distance, so I decided to run for it till I felt sand underneath my paws where the grass and trees stop, and beyond that I could see, more sand and, the ocean...

Hearing the calm sound of water clashing into each other and the soft breeze made me feel relaxed, just like the day I first discovered this place...

**Flashback**

"Hey dad, where are we going?", I asked the older eeveelution

"Just trust me, you'll like where we're going", responded the electric type

I saw him go off the path to some bushes, and this made me even more confused on where we're going "Dad, the path is this way", I said looking where the path led

he chuckled "We're not following the path, I'm just showing you it so you can remember if you ever decide to come back here"

"OK", I said eagerly running after him till we reached an area where the ground was a yellowish tone and didn't have any of the big green things which I later learned they were trees, nor any of the smaller ones or bushes as I know them now, but I remember I used to think they were smaller trees when I was younger

So once we arrived my dad talked to me about where we were, it turns out to be a long sand beach that runs all along the 'U' shaped coast of the island till it reaches the town that is located at the other side of the 'U', my dad told me that it would take almost 2 days to reach Beach side town by walking on the path, back then I remember there weren't any Rapidash that were willing to transport you to your destination in exchange for PokÃs

**End of Flashback**

I sat down on the soft sand feeling the water rise up barely enough to reach my front paws, I then heard rustling coming from one of the bushes, but before I could turn to look at what causing the noise, I was on the ground while something was sitting on top of me, once I opened my eyes it turned out to be Laila, she was giggling as she stood up off me "looks like I caught my prey...", she said with a seductive look

I smiled before I got up now realizing how much bigger she was compared to me, especially with her orange fur glistening from sunlight "u-um, hi?", I said confused at why she was here

"You don't have to be nervous around me, I won't hurt you", she said before licking my left ear

"H-how'd you find me, and w-why?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I-I'm just c-curious..."

she then sat next to me before responding "That isn't impor~", then out of nowhere a glowing yellow figure had tackled her with enough strength to send her flying into the ocean,

Once the yellow glow had faded, the figure turned out to be a Jolteon, whom I recognized was Amber...

"HEY! BACK AWAY, HE'S MINE!", was Amber's threat

The lycanroc rose to the surface with a angry glare towards Amber "YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FUR!", was her aggressive response as she walked out of the water towards us, she then used rock throw on Amber who manage to dodge her attacks,

Now it was Amber's turn to respond, she used Thunder Bolt hit the lycanroc who was trying to make her way back to shore off the water, she hit her without a problem and it seemed to have been effective since she's seems to be paralyzed on the sand, this gave Amber an opportunity, so she used Thunder Punch on her, that had sent Laila towards a tree which she happened to hit her head on and soon afterwards, she fainted

After the battle was over a few Ampharos came running and dragged her away without questioning, those Ampharos happened to be ones I saw at the prison

I just stayed sitting in the same place looking at them and back to Amber paralyzed by confusion at what just happened

Amber had started to brush up against me and was licking my right cheek "You okay Jason? She didn't hurt you did she?", she asked with a worried tone

"Yeah, I'm okay, but what was that about?"

"Well she escaped the prison and I assumed she was running after you after since I was awake last night hearing your conversation with her, I was already walking on the path so it didn't take long for me to catch up, I didn't know what she had intended to do to you, but I'm glad your okay!", she then wrapped her paws around me bringing me into a hug, I just remained there still paralyzed as we were in this position for several minutes, the water being the only noise that could be heard

After a while she released me and gave me a smile before talking " So what are you doing here?"

"I-i just wanted to be s-somewhere calming..."

"Oh, do you have anywhere to go?"

"...", I looked away from her and stared blankly at the ocean before realizing that I was slowly liking downwards at the ground

She leaned in closer to me and licked my check gently "You can come live with me if you want to...", she said eagerly

I just stayed there thinking, realizing that I didn't have anything else to do so it shouldn't be too bad if I accepted her offer? And then what would happen from there?

She licked my check again breaking my train of thoughts

I turned to look at her as she was smiling slightly blushing as she titled her head, waiting for my answer "Y-your o-okay with t-that?"

"Of course! I always wanted to share my house with someone!"

"I-I guess I could come live with you...", as soon as I said that she tackled me into a hug tightly, I slowly returned it assuming we were going to be here a while

It wasn't until the sun was starting to set and the sky was starting to become an orange color that she decided to let go of me, and signaling for me to follow her

* * *

**Zayden: "Thought it'd be a good idea to leave this chapter here so I can publish it already..."**

**Jason: "It's been six months since you started and your just now about to publish it?"**

**Zayden: "Yeah... My bad..."**

**Jason: "Also, where's Jolteon?"**

**Zayden: "Don't know... He said something about going on vacation to somewhere..."**

**Jason: "Is that why your not mentioning him in the story anymore?"**

**Zayden: "Kinda, but he'll be back soon..."**

**Thanks for reading!**

**_#ZaydenTheVaporeon_**


End file.
